24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galla Cinder
Galla Cinder is the District 12 female tribute in the 25th Hunger Games, a.k.a. the First Quarter Quell. Her author is Gingehfish . 'Biography' 'Before the Quell' Galla was born to a Lucas and Martha Cinder, whom she knew her entire life as "Father" and "Mother". She had one older sibling, a brother three years older, named Talon. Galla was at first a happy and cheerful child who enjoyed needling at her brother. Although neither of her parents were often home, working late hours in the mines, she loved them both. 'Mother' Martha first showed signs of illness when she was four. Her illness progressed from a cough to being unable to breathe, and she died of black lung disease when Galla was six. After that, her father changed. He had loved her mother, but pretended to be indifferent after she died. This struck a blow to Galla's heart, and she became less outgoing and more reclusive, wearing dark clothing to blend into her surroundings and generally being unfriendly. She began fighting with her brother. 'The Hannets' At the age of eleven when she was walking home from school one day, she had an encounter with the largest family in the District: the Hannets. Bethany Hannet, or Beth, started the fight by slapping her to get Galla's attention, to which the latter slapped Beth back. Beth called for reinforcements and the older Hannet siblings came and encircled her and Talon, who was nearby. Thus began the Cinders long fued with the Hannets. 'Sally and Leah' Galla's father met Sally Taylor at a bar one evening when Galla was thirteen and Talon was sixteen. They dated for one year, and married when Galla was fourteen. Almost immediately, Sally became pregnant. The resulting child was a cute, bubbly little girl called Leah. Galla gets on well enough with Sally, while Talon has a secret resentment toward her. The latter could not care less about Leah, calling her "the brat", wheras Galla loves her half-sister dearly and would protect her with her life, the reason being because Leah reminds her of her mother. 'Younde' As said before, Galla is somewhat anti-social, and thus only has one friend, a boy her age named Younde (yow as in ow-und), the butcher's son. She met him when they were seven. He was in the midst of being beat up by a bully. She disliked the bully and also did not like anyone being bullied, so she rescued Younde and the two have been friends since. However, their relationship is small. They both do not talk much, and neither would have stayed friends with the other if there was anyone else more appealing to befriend. 'Reaping' Galla was reaped for the 25th Hunger Games, or the first Quarter Quell. She was voted in because of the Hannets' dislike for her. She was half shocked, half not, knowing just how much the Hannets hated her. 'At the Capitol' Galla is quiet and unobtrusive during her time in the Capitol. She mostly stays out of sight and under the radar of the other tributes, excepting her district partner Lucian. During the chariot rides, the D12 tributes rode in a bright orange chariot, wearing standard miner outfits. They were wearing headlamps and they had been given orange contacts to wear. Roulla Saney described their costumes as "glowing like crazy" when the crowd roared. Galla is not mentioned in the story again until Lucian's capitol chapter(s). He is seen talking to her in the elevator, making her promise to stay away from him in the Arena. She is confused as to why, just as he admits to himself he is as well, but agrees when he pushes her. The next time we see Galla it is the day the training scores are revealed. She complains about the noise and the light of the Capitol, then goes on to analyze all the tributes as their scores come up on the screen. She is shown to be slightly scared by Lucian and disappointed in her poor performance in the private training sessions. She earned a 3. After this, the last time we see Galla in the Capitol is during the interviews, where she is second-to-last. She is defensive and irritable, trying to avoid personal questions. 'During the Games' During the bloodbath, Galla ran through the minefield and badly injured her leg. She ran off into the wooded area of the Arena, threw a self-described hissy fit, and made camp by a stream. On her way, she attempted to climb into a crashed and broken tank, but failed. She saw the District 9 girl, Juniper Harris, but had no interaction with her, and saw another tribute she suspected to be a boy from afar. She describes her surroundings and explains that she had been lying low for three days. She has been feeding off the raw meat of "demon squirrels" that she killed with a makeshift sling and a few edible plants. Her leg is in a sorry condition, oozing pus and throbbing painfully. Her strategy, fading into the background, has so far been working. When she hears a noise in the woods, after a moment's indesicion, she goes to investigate. A horrible idea. She was ambushed by not a tribute as she had expected, but ferret muttations. After a brief fight, the mutts bite her right arm and rip the lower half of it off. After giving Galla many more wounds, although none as serious, the ferret mutts retreat. Galla passes out. When Galla awakes, it is nighttime. She experiences many hallucinations from the blood loss and infection in her leg and arm stub. The first is of her father, telling her to come home. The next is more disturbing, with the shadowy figures of the Cinder's rival family, the Hannets with the voices of other people from her district and the personalities and outfits of the tributes in the Games with her. They taunt her and play with her emotions, especially as one "tribute-Hannet" with no head somehow speaks with the voice of her baby sister Leah. She becomes unconcious again. When she reawakens, she has another hallucination, this time that the ferret mutts had returned. They swoop close to her and hurt her emotionally as their faces morph from ferret to the faces of her family. Galla thinks that she sees her district partner Lucian darting between the ferrets and encouraging them. Then a hallucination of her brother Talon comes. Nightmare Talon taunts and threatens her, "revealing" that he killed their mother. Galla is shocked and horrified at this "revelation", and becomes slightly disturbed as Nightmare Talon flirts with her, calling her "my love". The next and final hallucination is of Galla's mother, Martha. Nightmare Martha is described as "cloaked in white robes", appearing as an angel to her suffering child. However, the image shatters when Nightmare Martha tells Galla that it was by her doing that she was voted into the Games. The ferrets are still surrounding and terrifying Galla throughout this, not helping her mental stability at all. Galla pleads to Nightmare Martha to take her back to her family, but the shade of her mother tells her broken child that her loved ones do not care for her and are happy she is dead. Nightmare Martha taunts Galla by saying that Leah will be Reaped when she is twelve, to "prove her worth". Galla cries out in despair, and Nightmare Martha vanishes, only to reappear next to her saying that Talon did kill her. Galla begins to bleed again as the ferret hallucinations close in on her. The last words of her chapter reveal that she is dead, and still haunted in the afterlife. 'After the Games' It is revealed that Galla is in a blank, white afterlife after her death, and that her torment as she lay dying was not eternal. She mopes around by herself until Juniper Harris of District Nine comes to fetch her. Juniper and Galla talk for a while, have a brief argument about which of their lives was worst, and then Juniper leads Galla to the 'others': those tributes (and in some cases, their families) who have died in previous Games. Galla recognizes Bianca Neve, Alexis Spurling, Edrick Quillheart, Con Rossencourte, and Bastian Estatika from her Games, and then Boston Williams, Roy Rosseau, Relk Stein, Nella Burchalyn, and Aspen Chekhov from the previous Games. Tara Tremain, from her District, hesitantly approaches her to try and find out about what happened to her family after her death, but Galla does not know. Galla draws away from the group of the dead and mopes to herself for a while, before realizing she has disappeared. A voice from behind her reprimands her, a voice that Galla knows but refuses to believe. Eventually, Galla's mother insists she hug her, and Galla's story ends with these words: "And then I was crying again, but this time not because I was lost and alone, but because I had been found." 'Description' 'Appearance' Galla is 5'8". ''Her hair is long and black. She has green eyes. Her skin is a pale olive color. She wears mostly blacks and grays. She is skinny and looks like she could break like a twig, but is strong enough to work in the mines. 'Personality' Galla is reclusive. She is also a pessimist and has trouble seeing the good in any situation. She does not have many friends, as she is seen as antisocial (which is true) and weird (also true). She tends to keep to herself, only having one friend, Younde Harris. 'Friends and Family' 'Lucas Timothy Cinder' 'Appearance' Lucas Cinder is not described in the story, but here is a brief description: *He is tall, at six feet five inches *He has dark hair which he keeps cut at level four on the puff-o-meter *He has a slight goatee *He has brown eyes 'Personality' Lucas Cinder is Galla's father. He is strict and demands respect from his children. He values hard work and has affection for all of his children, however hard he may try to mask it. However, he is impatient, especially with his oldest son, Talon. He is very centered on progress and bringing in money for the family. He works in the mines, along with his wife, and has a strong worke ethic. 'Relationships' 'Martha and Sally' He loved his first wife, Martha Cinder, but wasted little time in trying to find a new wife after she died. He grew to love Sally, his second wife, quickly, and it could be said he feels more for her than he did for Martha. 'Talon' He generally disapproves of his son's drinking habits and his general laziness, and his paternal feelings toward Talon are waning as the young man, 21 at the time of Galla's Reaping, is still mooching off the Cinder family. 'Leah' Lucas loves Leah, but has little interaction with her, as he is an awkward parent. As Leah grows older, he will hopefully learn from his mistakes with his children by Martha and bond with her. 'Galla' Galla regards her father with an offhand air. She is inwardly still mad with him for acting indifferent when her mother died and then almost immediately looking for a new wife. He is focused on bringing in money for the family and has little time to actually acknowledge them. After Galla was Reaped, he apologized for not bonding with her as a child. Galla cut him off, stating that she grew up just fine. Inwardly she accepted his apology, but she wanted him to feel that regret for just a little longer. 'After Galla's death' Lucas and Sally had four more children: Joshua Samuel, Isaac Owen, a son who died hours after birth, and Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Galla Cinder. Lucas, true to his word, kicked Talon out of the house shortly after Galla's death, and has spoken very little with his wayward son since. He remained strict and firm throughout his life, until his death from black lung much like his first wife at age sixty. 'Martha Isabelle Jensen Cinder' Little is stated about Martha. She loved her children, especially Galla, and made a lasting impression on her daughter. When she died of black lung when Galla was six, her daughter was devestated. She became reclusive and distrustworthy, and began to resist her father's attempts to console her. Her hallucinaton haunts Galla in her death throes, taunting her by saying that Leah will be Reaped, etc. This, understandably, shatters the last of Galla's sanity before she dies. However, Martha makes amends with Galla after her daughter's death. Martha comforts her daughter and brings her happiness in death that she never had in life. 'Talon Ernest Cinder' 'Appearance' Talon Cinder is described as "tall, olive-skinned, and dark-haired with black eyes". His hair is cut at level 3 on the puff-o-meter. 'Personality' Talon is generally pessimistic and dislikes everything the Hunger Games and the Capitol stand for. He drinks often, sometimes with his friends for the "fun" of it, and other times to drown the pain of whatever is troubling him at the moment. He doesn't really know what he's going to do with his life, as he fears the mines and their deadly explosions and diseases and has no desire to enter them. 'Relationships' 'Galla' Talon and Galla get into many fights. They generally dislike each other: Galla thinks Talon is a lazy slob and Talon thinks Galla is an antisocial freak. (They are both right.) Their relationship is very strained and they often argue just for the sake of it, a leftover side effect from when the two were younger and Talon bullied his sister. Despite their outward attitude, they do care for each other deep down and Talon is left stranded when Galla is Reaped. 'Leah' He dislikes his youngest sister, Leah, calling her "the Brat". He resents her because she is just another reminder that his mother is gone. 'Martha' Talon, too, loved his mother, although she perhaps payed a little less attention to him. For this reason, he dislikes his stepmother Sally, although he does little to show this, because she is the one who patches him up on the occasion that Galla injures him during one of their fights. 'Lucas and Sally' He has a very strained relationship with his father. Lucas is disappointed and impatient with Talon, threatening to kick him out of the house if he doesn't shape up quickly. Talon has little fondness for his father, but respects and looks upon him as the model of a successful citizen. 'After Galla's death' Talon was kicked out of the Cinder household shortly after his sister's death. He grieves over Galla for many years, and feels betrayed by his father for moving on. He moves to a small, ramshackle house in the Seam and lives alone for three years, friendless as soon as he lost his beer money. One day, Beth Hannet, whom he had never forgiven, comes to apologize. He finally accepts her apology and eventually befriends and falls in love with the Hannet girl. He and Beth marry, and have four children. Talon finally breaks down and overcomes his fear of the mines so he can work there and support his new family. At age forty-three, Talon runs into his half-sister Leah in the market. He and Leah catch up on the years they missed together, and he invites her to his house to talk further. The last we see of Talon is him bidding Leah good-night after the visit at his home in the Seam. 'Sally Louise Taylor Cinder' Sally was in love with Lucas for years before they married and was always jealous of Martha, but whent the latter died, she felt horrible when Lucas proposed to her. Nonetheless, she put the past behind her and married him, trying to redeem herself by caring for Martha's children the best she could. 'Appearance' Sally's appearance is not noted upon in the story, but she has shoulder-length brown hair and relatively pale skin for a citizen of D12. She is five feet, nine inches. 'Personality' Sally is kind but has little patience for fools. She likes keeping things in order, and can be OCD at times. She knows how to dress and treat simple wounds, noted upon when Galla recalls one of her fights with Talon, saying that "had sent Talon to his room and me Galla to Sally for treatment". 'Relationships' 'Leah and Lucas' Sally loves her husband and her daughter. She treats Leah well, playing with her often, and is a good mother. 'Galla' Galla respects Sally as an adult, but not as a mother figure. She sees her more as an equal than being in a station above her, and treats her somewhat like a friend, though the word is never used to describe her step mother. 'Talon' Talon resents his stepmother, and in turn she resents him back. However, both of them go to great efforts to conceal this from the rest of the family. 'After Galla's death' Directly after Galla's death, Sally confronts Beth Hannet and invites her to redeem herself. In later years, Lucas and Sally had four more children: Joshua Samuel, Isaac Owen, a son who died hours after birth, and Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Galla Cinder. 'Leah Adriana Cinder' 'Appearance' Leah is a cute, bubbly three-year-old. She has brown eyes and brown hair cut at just below shoulder-length. 'Personality' Leah is described as "bubbly" and "cheerful". She likes to smile and talk, although she often mispronouces words (saying "eligible" as "elly-figgle" and "Reaped" as "Repped", etc). She can be sober when she realizes the importance of the situation and is bright for a three-year-old and aware of her surroundings. 'Relationships' 'Lucas and Sally' Leah doesn't know her father very well, but she loves him and her mother all the same. She has a strong bond with Sally, and often plays with her. 'Talon' She dislikes Talon, mostly because he dislikes her. She generally avoids him and resents having to be near him. 'Galla' Galla rarely shows any amount of love to anyone, but her half-sister Leah is an exception. Leah, being a cute, cuddly, toddler, gets everything Galla can give her. Galla had always wanted a younger sibling, but when her mother fell ill, that became impossible. 'After Galla's death' Leah didn't really know what had happened to Galla until years after her death. She was raised resenting the Games and the world who had voted her sister into them. She was the one to give her only other sister, Elizabeth Cinder, her middle name: ''Galla, to remember the deceased. Leah began a babysitting business when she quit school to look after her younger siblings, and was stuck with it for much of the rest of her life, despite her hatred for her job. Still, it gave her an excuse to stay with her parents instead of having to live by herself. Leah hated Beth Hannet though she rarely met her, and was surprised to find out that Talon had married her. Eventually, however, she forgave Beth when she apologized and gave Leah enough money to buy Lucas the cake Galla had wanted to give her father the day the Cinder-Hannet fued began. The last we hear of Leah, she is dreaming of perhaps getting together with an unknown love interest. '"Grandpa Bo"' Grandpa Bo is briefly mentioned in Galla's Reaping chapter when she says that Talon was wearing "a tattered suit that I think belonged to Grandpa Bo". This implies that he died and gave his possessions to his son or daughter, one of which was one of the Cinder parents. 'Younde Harris' 'Appearance' Younde, pronounced "Yow-und" with the "yow" is in "ow", is described as being plump and having blue eyes. He is rather short and keeps his black hair cut at level 1 on the puff-o-meter. 'Personality' Younde, like Galla, is reclusive and quiet. He is the son of the butcher and used to be frequently bullied until Galla intervened once and beat up the kid who was bullying him. He has since been left alone. Younde has frequently tried to repay Galla for this action and eventually decided just to stick around her. After Galla's death, he showed a strong front to the world and tried to forget his only friend. Galla would remain as she always was in his memory—a shadow. 'Relationships' 'Galla' Younde is Galla's only friend. She saved him from a bully when they were young and he felt indebted to her and hung around her for a while. Eventually, they came to understand that both of them needed a friend, but a quiet one, one who is there but only for their own benefit. 'Bethany Rose Hannet' 'Appearance' Beth is not really described, but she has long, almost waist-length brown hair and blue eyes. She is of middling height, about an inch shorter than Galla. 'Personality' Beth comes off as nasty and selfish and it is because of her that Galla was voted in to the Games. However, there is more to Beth than meets the eye, especially with her enormous family to deal with. 'Relationships' 'Galla' Beth is the Hannet girl that is Galla's age. It was she who Galla offended, starting the feud between the Cinders and the Hannets. Galla and Beth detest each other, and the Hannets, a large family, were mostly responsible for voting Galla in. 'The Cinder family' Beth, along with the rest of her family, have a deep hatred toward the Cinders and both families do everything they can to make each other miserable. The Cinders tried to vote Beth in the Games, to no avail, as their family is smaller, and they have less influence the District. 'After Galla's death' Beth, though originally triumphant, instantly felt terrible when Galla was announced dead. She went wandering through the district and had a memorable encounter with Talon and Sally outside the Cinder home. Talon tried to hurt her before Sally intervened and challenged Beth to redeem herself--which indeed she spent much of the rest of her life attempting. Sally forgave her, and then Talon did when she apologized. Eventually, she and Talon grew to be friends, and then lovers, marrying and having four children. The rest of the Hannet family still hated the Cinders, and her father disowned her because of her marriage to Talon. It took a very long time for Leah to forgive her, but the little Cinder girl finally did when Beth gave her enough money to buy a cake for her father. Lucas Cinder still has not forgiven Beth, and he never will. 'The Hannet family' The other Hannets, among which there are two parents, seven boys, and six girls, with a total of fifteen people, detest not only Galla, but the entire Cinder family. The two families had always had a bit of a mutual dislike for each other, which quickly escalated when Beth offended Galla. This confrontation simply gave them an excuse to vent their anger. However, the Cinders were equally brutal in their feelings, and tried their best to vote Beth into the Games. Unfortunately for them, the Hannets were a much larger family, therefore having more votes and more influence. After Beth's marriage to Talon, the Hannets disowned Beth. 'Lucian Drake' See main article 'Relationship with Galla' Galla sees her district partner as an insane creep. She tries to stay away with him and they have little interaction. He gives her a warning about avoiding him in the arena, showing that he has some obscure feeling of protection for her, and she takes this to heart. However, on her deathbed, she has hallucinations about Lucian and some other tributes, showing that she was internally terrified of him. Lucian, however, showed something similar to obsession with her; warning her to stay away from him and hunting for her body after she was revealed dead. 'Triva' *Galla's name is pronounced "Gah-luh", with the "ah" noise as it is in "apple". *"Galla" is the name of a country in Tamora Pierce's Tortall books. Gingehfish is a huge fan of these series, and was reading one of Pierce's books when she came up with the idea of Galla Cinder. *Galla was intended to be a District 7 tribute, but was picked for District 12 instead. *The last name "Cinder" was picked because it fits with D12's coal-based theme. *Leah was a last-minute addition to Galla's backstory. *Originally, it was Father who had died and Mother whom Galla grew up with a resentment to, but this was cut because the author decided her backstory was too similar to Katniss's. *Talon was the only character whom the author knew Galla would conflict with before she started writing her profile. *If you haven't already guessed, Galla was sort of a spur-of-the-moment idea that turned out well. *Galla has no token, as it completely slipped her author's mind when she was writing her Reaping chapter. *If Galla did have a token, it would probably have been something concerning Leah. *Galla's middle name is Elaine. *Galla's family reactions oneshot is currently a work in progress. It will shed some light on Sally's past, Beth's true feelings, Younde's backstory, Talon's future, and what really happened to Galla after she died. 'Chapter Appearances' 'Bring Them to Their Knees' *Chapter 13, "Broken Promise" *Chapter 31, "Betting Odds" *Chapter 53, "Why Won't You Save Me, Mother?" 'The Statue Inside Me ' Category:District 12 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Bring Them To Their Knees